I Can Always Find You
by WhiteGloves
Summary: TricK トリック. Ueda has a knack of finding her wherever she goes and Yamada couldn't help but trust on that! Season 2 ending verse! Of Yamada Satomi's letter!


****_トリック _****

****_in_****

****_I Can Always Find You_****

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_TricK トリック second season aftermath!_**

**_Five minutes after Yamada and Ueda said goodbye to each other..._**

* * *

><p>Yamada opened the door of her apartment and entered inside. It was a long day. She had just removed her shoes when she noticed a familiar silhouette sitting by the table beyond her curtain.<p>

Almost jumping forward, she pushed the curtains out of the way.

Ueda Jiro's face greeted her.

"Ueda!" she exclaimed much to her surprise. It was just awhile ago when they said their parting words to each other after all, "What are you doing in my place?"

Ueda slammed a paper on the table with his eyes at her.

"Ah!" Yamada muttered as she dropped on the table and snatched the letter from Ueda's grasp, "You… you opened the letter my mother gave us five minutes ago!"

"What of it?" Ueda said with oozing self confidence, "There's no such thing as cursed papers. Where's your letter? Let's read it."

"Stupid Ueda Jiro!" she shouted in annoyance.

Ueda blinked at her. "What's your problem? Let's open your letter already. Your mother gave a riddle. I can't sleep not knowing the answer."

"I don't care about your riddle! But why are you going to read my letter, its mine!" Yamada said with a frown on her face. Ueda leaned forward at her.

"Oh?" he muttered with knowing eyes, "You still haven't opened it have you? Why? Afraid you're not going to see me anymore?"

Yamada gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't be stupid!" she exclaimed after awhile as she snatched her bag and pulled out the letter from her mother, "I just didn't have the time to open it!"

Ueda snatched it from her and then started opening it.

Yamada's eyes rounded as he started to open the letter. Ueda saw her reaction.

"You don't want to open it?" he asked quietly as he paused.

Yamada looked up at him and then at the letter.

"No… open it…" she muttered looking away.

Ueda gave her a look and then finally opened the letter. His eyes scanned the letter and then looked up at Naoko.

"'Police Officer' eh?" he muttered tossing the letter on the table, "I understand mother pretty well."

"Don't call her mother, she's not your mom," Yamada fumed as she snatched her letter and glanced at it, "Ueda-san, how can you open the letter…I don't understand you at all…"

Ueda fell silent as he watched the magician with serious eyes.

"You," he said after awhile, "Who asked for permission to open the letter in the first place?"

Yamada looked up at him but didn't answer as she folded the letter and neatly put it back inside her bag. Ueda sighed at her silence.

"I keep telling you these things are not true," he muttered with a frown, "Stop thinking too much and stop being so stupid. Are you really that afraid not to see me?"

"Shut up," Yamada said looking out of mood already, "I didn't want to open the letter… not because I believe what my mother said… It's because the idea of 'not seeing' each other… the idea alone is pretty scary… of course you can't understand that you stupid Ueda…"

She looked up and saw that his eyes were on her.

"So stupid," she repeated loudly this time.

Ueda looked down at his own letter and then folded it too.

"Well," he said after a moment, "we have already opened the letter after all and here we are right now still talking with each other right? So you don't have to think about it too much. But, since you are so worried about not seeing me, do you want to go with me in a deluxe restaurant?"

Yamada's eyes sprang up.

"Ehh? Really?"

"Yeah," Ueda nodded, "let's go."

"Yosh," Yamada said as she stood up happily, "This is why I am afraid not to see Ueda-san anymore. I won't be able to have free deluxe food!"

Ueda froze as his eyes fell on her.

"This woman…" he muttered in disbelief.

Yamada opened the door and Ueda went after her. As they walked out of the room, Ueda turned to her.

"Come and visit me in the office sometimes," he said airily.

"Why?"

"It's because I always notice I'm the one barging in here."

"Why should I do that? That's your job."

"Really… and then you're afraid of the idea 'not seeing' bluff when it's you whose not really planning to look for me after all."

"What can I do if I'm busy?"

"See? That's probably how mother's words of power come into effect. It's people who make it real after all. So stupid."

"Shut up and get out of the door already, I'm closing it."

And the door shut after them.

"Ueda!" Naoko's voice could be heard outside, "Aren't you afraid of not seeing me?"

"Don't kid with me," Ueda's voice said, "Haven't you noticed how every time you disappear I can always find you wherever you go?"

"Oh… now that you mention it…"

"It's called Ueda-Jiro's sensory power… I can always detect the presence of the most insignificant human in the world…"

"Ueda…" Yamada's warning voice was heard, "How do you do that?"

"It's secret."

"Could it be… you're also my stalker?"

"Dream on it."

"Then how can you find me easily?"

"Look who you are talking to! Looking for you is as boring as Newton's formula for me. Even if you hide at the end of the world I'll keep on finding you again and again and again..."

Yamada eyed him and new she can believed him.

"Well… then I feel a bit okay with that…as long as you can find me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hey, Ueda, let's go eat. I want the most expensive deluxe."

"Why don't you disappear now?"

"Let me eat first before I disappear."

"Right."

"Ueda."

"What?"

"Arigatou."

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

**One of the best Japanese comedy drama ever!**


End file.
